Avanzar
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: Perder a alguien no es fácil, mucho menos aprender a vivir con tus emociones y pensamientos después de eso. A veces avanzar no es tan simple, puede tardar días, semanas o meses, pero al final, podemos encontrar una nueva manera de mantenernos de pie. [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"]


_**AVANZAR**_

* * *

 **Teen Titans no me pertenece, yo sólo creo historias sin fines de lucro con sus personajes.**

Hola chicos y chicas, hace un buen de tiempo que no le dedico tiempo a la escritura, lo siento, pero bueno, regresaré n.n

Esto es un pedazo de mi kokoro, así que espero que les guste, es un poco sad, pero los que me conocen saben que suelo escribir así.

Es parte de la actividad del mes de Abril del foro "Torre de los Titanes".

Saludos, y espero que lo disfruten, les aconsejo que lo lean mientras escuchan una melodía melancólica, así el sentimiento está más presente.

* * *

Una madrugada gélida, como muchas otras. Aun no salía el sol, pero mis ojos volvían a estar abiertos tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Era difícil volver a la cama cuando tenía este escalofrío en mi espalda; cuando un hueco en el pecho me sacaba el aire, y me dejaba tan sensible; tan temerosa de que algo estuviera en el espacio y en cualquier momento brincaría y me extirparía el alma de una sola sacudida.

Respiré profundo, conté hasta diez, y me escondí debajo de las sábanas tratando de protegerme de lo que sea que me buscaba entre la obscuridad; de lo que sea que me estaba acechando durante todos estos meses.

Como si fuera un saludo de la mayoría de los días, me atravesó el corazón con la más fina aguja que pudiera existir, y multiplicó el dolor. Temblé, y por un segundo todo volvió como un flash en mi cabeza, aumentando mis emociones, quedándome sin habla; empapando mis mejillas con las gotas saladas que no dejaban de bajar por ellas. Me sentí por enésima vez como una niña pequeña, sola, decepcionada y con el corazón roto; con el silencio de la noche como el único testigo de mi sufrimiento.

Quería dejar de sentir, quería ser fuerte, pero es que era tan desastroso; se sentía como un mal sueño; como malos recuerdos comprimidos en una burbuja; como si el mismo día se repitiera una y otra vez.

Me di por vencida contra ese peso, contra esa aflicción, y sólo lo acepté, me dejé abrazar por ello, y por ende volví caer al hoyo profundo que todos los días trataba de escalar.

Cómo era posible llegar a sentir algo tan grande, algo que me consumía por dentro, me quemaba, me ahogaba, y me ataba una soga al cuello al mismo tiempo. Sabía que parte de ese aumento de emociones venía por parte de mis raíces tamaranianas, pero ¡por X'hal! ¡¿Por qué dolía tanto?! ¡¿Por qué dolía como el primer día?!

Sólo quería que llegara el día en que disminuyera; el día en que por fin desapareciera de mi mente.

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —dije con mi sonrisa característica, y con mi tono alegre. Ellos me respondieron el saludo y me invitaron a sentarme en la mesa para desayunar los delicioso hot cakes que Cyborg estaba preparando.

Ellos hablaban de lo que habían hecho ayer, cuando estábamos combatiendo contra Cinderblock y Plasmus. Escuchaba las risas de Chico Bestia, y por un momento me distraía y reía con él. Y así eran los días, a veces fingía, y a veces volvía a ser yo.

No sé si ellos lo notaban, pero al parecer Raven era la que más se preocupaba por mí, y parecía querer ayudarme. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, por el dolor que cruzaba mi cuerpo, y por aquellos incesantes recuerdos que no dejaban de gritar en mi mente. Simplemente no desaparecían, no podían enterrarse, o no podían dejar de proyectarse en mis sueños. Siempre estaban ahí atormentándome con el pasado.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en superarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para aceptar lo que hay y lo que no?

 _Él ya no me extraña._

—¡Chicos, hoy es el festival de las máscaras en la feria cerca del muelle! ¿Quién quiere ver cómo gano el concurso de comer salchichas? —dijo Chico Bestia con un aire de seguridad.

—¡No estés tan seguro, que yo puedo ganarte incluso con los manos atadas!—replicó nuestro amigo de tez morena, dejando más panqueques con miel en la mesa.

Los dos chicos se retaban con las miradas y antes de que pudieran volver a hablar, alguien se les adelantó interponiéndose en medio de ellos.

—Chicos, chicos —mencionó con voz tranquila moviendo las manos— . No peleen, todos saben quién es el mejor en ese concurso, y en todos los demás. —hizo una pausa, y se señaló a sí mismo— Es obvio que yo.

Tanto Cy como Bestita se tiraron al piso y se carcajearon a más no poder.

—¡Claro, Jason, si ser el mejor en el tiro al pato significa usar una minigranada y destruir casi todo el puesto, entonces eres todo un ganador!

Jason frunció el ceño hacia nuestro amigo verde mientras este parecía retorcerse en el suelo tratando de tomar aire por tanta risa. Yo también solté una pequeña risita, porque recordaba ese día como uno en los que me había divertido mucho. Él se volvió hacia mí, y medio torció la boca tratando de formar una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, princesa, quieres que te regale otros de esos pandas en el juego del tiro al blanco?

—Sólo si prometes no amenazar al encargado para que te deje jugar más de 5 veces y vaciar su repisa de premios —reí recordando la imagen de un Jason con unos 10 peluches mientras el señor encargado del tiro al blanco nos fulminaba con la mirada y maldecía a lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, está vez sólo jugaré para ti, y no por querer demostrarle a ese sujeto que soy el mejor.

Jason mostraba su sonrisa empalagosa, como todo chico jactancioso. Se había unido a nosotros hace algunas semanas, no totalmente por voluntad propia. Me costó mucho trabajo traerlo al equipo, y claro, que todos lo aceptaran, pero al final resultó ser un buen integrante, un buen amigo, y un chico que esconde mucha historia debajo de la piel.

* * *

Más tarde al estar todos listos, salimos en el auto T directo al festival. Cuando llegamos nos dispersamos no sin antes ponernos las máscaras que estaban repartiendo algunas personas que parecían tener relación con la festividad.

Raven y Chico Bestia se esfumaron, bueno, parece que mi amigo casi la arrastró a un puesto de algodones de azúcar. Iba a seguirles el paso, pero el algodón de azúcar me trajo una mala sensación y preferí alejarme lo más posible de esa delicia rosa.

Seguíamos caminando mientras observábamos algunos puestos y a muchas personas jugando en ellos, hasta que el celular de Cy sonó. Era Bumble bee, al parecer Victor la invitó al carnaval, y fue a reunirse con ella en la entrada, dejándonos solos a Jason y a mí.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos solos tú y yo… —se quedó un momento pensando— ¿Quieres ir a la montaña rusa?

No lo pensé dos veces, lo tomé del brazo y corrimos hasta la atracción. No era momento para pensar depresivamente, o lamentarme de cosas que ya no estaban en mi presente. Era momento de sonreír de verdad y divertirme por un rato. Volver a ser la Starfire de antes, aquella que no estaba rota ni consumida por una decepción.

Disfruté la adrenalina de la montaña, y se sentía tan genial el viento chocando contra mi cara, claro, a pesar de que tenía un antifaz cubriendo la mitad de ella. Jason y yo continuamos de atracción en atracción, y deteniéndonos a veces a observar como varias personas hacía trucos con fuego, o bailaban de una forma tan increíble. Me sentía viva, era algo que ahora era difícil, pero cuando podía, disfrutaba a flor de piel las maravillosas sensaciones de estar feliz y con energía.

—¡Me alegra que no hayas incendiado algo, Jay! —le dije en tono de broma mientras me detenía a tomar aire después de la carrera que habíamos hecho en la playa.

—Y a mí me alegra que te hayas divertido. Ya sabes, no soy el chico más simpático.

—No digas eso, es sólo que los demás necesitan darse tiempo para conocer al verdadero Jason —le dije posando mi mano en su hombro. —A mí me pareces una gran persona.

—Dime Kori, ¿por qué estás tan segura que pertenezco a su grupo? Creo que sabes la mayoría de cosas que he hecho y …

—Jason, ya te lo he dicho, me parece que eres una gran persona, y a pesar de tu pasado, puedes cambiar la dirección de tu presente —lo interrumpí.

—También tuve un pasado terrible, y he pasado cosas que me han dejado en el suelo, pero sigo luchando contra ellas. Nunca es tarde para ser mejor. —continué sentándome en la arena, quitándome el antifaz, mirando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

—¿Sabes? Puedes contarme tu historia, sé que has estado sintiéndote sola, en cierto punto, yo me sentía igual, y pensaba que nadie se preocupaba por mí, es por eso que me he vuelto duro, a veces egoísta, e insensible. Como si fuera un monstruo. No hablo siquiera de cómo me siento, pero contigo…

—Es algo raro—continuó—yo…

Tomó mi mano, y mientras podía ver profundamente sus ojos azules y su rostro iluminado por la luna, se acercó más a mí. Me perdí en el reflejo de sus ojos, y cuando me di cuenta, ya los había cerrado y le devolvía el beso de una manera casi tierna. Era indescriptible, una sensación nueva, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero seguí moviendo mis labios, liberándome de toda atadura que quisiera interrumpir mis pensamientos, y sólo me dediqué a sentir una nueva calidez, una extraña felicidad dentro de mí.

Nos separamos, y entonces lo vi, tenía una sonrisa triunfadora, y esos ojos brillaban tanto. Sabía que le gustaba a Jason, y se había empeñado a tratarme, y en cierto punto era lindo que lo intentara, aunque yo tenía a alguien más peleando contra mis pensamientos.

No dijimos nada por unos segundos, hasta que Jason se levantó y me tendió una mano para que lo siguiera. —¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Caminamos de vuelta al festival, y paseamos por un rato más en lo que llegábamos a la plaza principal en donde se solía dar música en vivo.

Él me tomaba de la mano, era muy raro, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cruzamos frente a un espectáculo de chispas y fuego, los niños se emocionaban mucho al ver a los acróbatas de un lado a otro. Veía colores en el aire, y varias luces de bengala en las manos de los artistas que corrían a lo largo de su espacio formando varias figuras.

Me detuve en seco cuando me encontré con ese rostro, aun con la máscara de media cara podía distinguir algunos de sus facciones, y su cabello lo delataba. Solté la mano de Jason, y caminé entre la multitud, pero parece que se dio cuenta pues ya iba más adelantado que yo. Lo vi escabullirse en una de las atracciones, en esa en la que hay muchos espejos, y no dudé ni un segundo en seguirlo. El corazón latía más rápido, estaba temblando, no sé si de nerviosismo, o de temor.

Me adentré, pensé que Jason me alcanzaría, pero no lo escuché entrar. Me sentí confundida, y con un gran nudo en la garganta. Tomé aire, y traté de hablar con voz firme.

—¡Robin, sé que estás ahí!

No escuché respuesta, y cada vez mis piernas flaqueaban más. ¿Por qué me ponía así de débil?

—¡Robin! —esta vez mi voz se quebró. Volví a sentir aquella aguja que todos los días atravesaba mi pecho y que me hacía pequeñita.

Quería gritar, quería desahogarme, quería abrazarlo, y pedirle que me explicara por qué me había abandonado, por qué no había regresado, o por qué simplemente me había mentido y sólo había jugado con mis sentimientos.

—¿Acaso vienes a lastimarme más? —le grité casi con rencor, rompiéndome cada vez más. El hueco en mi pecho se agrandaba, la impotencia me ganaba, y el dolor…, el dolor volvía a ser como el primer día.

 _Él ya no me ama._

—¿Por qué? Sólo quiero saber por qué me tienes así, ¿por qué te olvidaste de todo?

Nadie respondía, estaba a punto de irme pensando que la paranoia me estaba causando alucinaciones, o algo parecido, pero en cuanto di la vuelta, sentí unos brazos rodeándome con gran efusión.

—Lo siento, lo siento —fue todo lo que escuché.

* * *

—¿Star?

Sentí que me recostaban y pronto abrí los ojos. No recordaba mucho. Me dolía la cabeza, y estando en el suelo sólo veía los vidrios rotos de un espejo y la mirada preocupada de Jason.

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté tomando mi cabeza como si eso fuera a aliviar el dolor.

—Eso quisiera saber —me dijo alarmado— ¡Vamos!

Salimos de la casa de los espejos, y afuera ya estaban nuestros amigos con un semblante también de preocupación. Me siguieron preguntando qué fue lo que pasó, pero yo seguía sin recordar.

Ya en mi habitación, me recosté, el dolor de cabeza no se iba, pero traté de relajarme. Todo iba mejor hasta que recordé una calidez familiar, y varias lágrimas bajaron lentamente de mis ojos. ¿Él había vuelto? ¿Había sido un sueño?

Traté de calmarme, ya estaba harta de estar triste, de recordarlo cada vez que podía, de sufrir sólo porque no estábamos juntos.

 _Él no te ama._

Volví a repetirme, sea verdad o mentira, pero necesitaba sacarlo de alguna forma. Necesitaba dejarlo ir. Necesitaba liberarme de él.

 _Yo también lo siento, Robin. Pero es lo mejor para dejar de hacernos daño._


End file.
